About The Unborn Prince
by Suffern187
Summary: A poem from my Original story Dawn of Darkness Heavenly most wanted. Please enjoy


**_"Determination describes what it takes to survive in this fucking cold unforgiving got dam world._**  
**_Determination plus a gift of more than yourself is what it takes to flourish in a Positive or Negative way._**  
**_This world is full of those who are determined to survive or at least to exist._**  
**_So when it comes down to it…What would you do to survive? Because at the very end._**  
**_"It's Everything or Nothing!"_**

I need someone to pray for me, to help care for me, to walk with me to the winds, I need to know where I am headed because I know where the fuck I've been. To you this is life. But to me what you call life is nothing but a simple motherloving game to me. Your eyes are open, but you never see the truth. Not even if its right infront of you. You judge me because I call myself 'Thee' legacy of a God...The Unborn Prince. I took one deep look into your eyes and seen your soul…how fragile it is. It's so insane how foolish your mind couldn't possibly begin to comprehend. It all leads back to pain and suffering- Suffering causes hatred, and hatred causes emotional pain, the pain you feel from the hatred you have of that person. Without suffering first hand…without looking for a reason to live so you wouldn't die from the suffering you have been throughout your life. Without walking in the same path that these shoes walked in. Without suffering first hand of the everlasting pain. You wouldn't be able to last a day thus a whole minute in my shoes. In this game, I'm the beast! And no BITCH, I ain't positive, I'm motherloving definite. I know the game like I'm reffing it. This is Dawn of Darkness Heavily Most Wanted. This is The New Testament and I'm the legacy of a God and this is what I fuckin bless 'em with.

To you I'm imperfect. Worthless to anyone and the lowest kind of human in this life.  
You can't stand the man I've became. Because you don't have the heart to do what I've done. I am who I am. You can hate it or love it. I'm not press to please any of you mother fuckers.I'm the perfection of this simple game you call a life. It makes me sick. How you think your life is better than mines. You should back out now. Before I take you out of the game…taking your family out of the farm…Putting you and your fucking family name to shame.

Everybody loves a winner! But I love my haters even more then that. Without them I wouldn't be here today to write this.I refuse to loose to life and these haters I ain't gon pretend I thought I told you I was born as a god, aint no lie. Man all my life everyone said I wouldn't ever make it. All my life even my own best friend told me he don't think I would make it, if I don't change my ways. I wanna thank y'all for the inspiration and say fuck you all. I was never born to be a leader or follower, I never did follow de rules, I let de rules follow me on point. Let me ask you something cause I don't think you understand me. What's the fucking difference between a champion and a challenger? A champion already conquered his caliber and throne. You the challenger tryna to become a champion. Trying to take over a throne that you have yet to earn.

I once had a dream that was undreamable.  
touch the untouchable, denied the undeniable.  
I seen the unseemly,  
I went against all odds and showed half of the world the unshowable to prove a point that was unprovable  
That my father given birth to an UnbornPrince.  
That has yet to be crowned. That is what it means to be The UnbornPrince.  
Like the rarest diamond,  
One of a kind, That hasn't been no one or anything is going to prove me wrong.

I am asking you all now. Take a candle and light it…Put your hands together and close your eyes.  
Because I need a very few people that can follow my word and lead me into this path.I need someone that really there for me, to care me. So I can make out of this game so heavily so freely. I need someone to pray for me. To pray for all the wrong I've done because my whole soul filled with nothing but darkness. I need someone to grab me by the hand and walk with me side by side. Walk with me to the edge of the earth, into the winds because I don't know where I'm headed. But I know where the hell I've been and where I've been only god can judge the man I've became. The UbornPrince that have never been crowned by his father.


End file.
